


Bajo el muérdago

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [15]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU navideño] Jane va al Dirty Robber para celebrar la Navidad y, al marcharse, coincide con una guapísima mujer rubia bajo el muérdago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajo el muérdago

Jane bajó de su coche silbando una cancioncilla navideña que había estado escuchando en la radio mientras conducía. Con la pegadiza melodía dándole vueltas todavía por la cabeza, emprendió su camino bien protegida del frío por una gruesa cazadora de cuero recubierta de borreguillo por dentro. Las manos hundidas hasta el fondo de los bolsillos y con guantes, el cuello oculto tras una bufanda de punto que le había hecho su madre, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda ante el golpe de la fría noche bostoniana.

Como todas las Navidades, parecía que, al empezar diciembre, el tiempo lo notaba porque los termómetros pegaban una brusca bajada y aparecía la nieve, de la que no se librarían hasta meses después. Sin embargo, Jane adoraba esta época del año. Todavía esperaba cada Navidad con la misma ilusión que cuando tenía siete años y creía que Papa Noel era de verdad y no los padres. Le faltaba tiempo para sacar los adornos de las cajas, que habían estado todo el año acumulando polvo en algún rincón del desván, y llenar el apartamento de figurillas y luces. Le encantaba el ambiente de felicidad que se respiraba, de infantilidad, de pura magia.

Y, por supuesto, adoraba la nieve. Aunque terminara hasta las narices de ella, cuando caía el primer copo siempre la sobrecogía una sensación de alegría y tenía que contenerse para no salir corriendo a la calle. Era una tradición de los Rizzoli embarcarse cada año en una guerra de bolas de nieve en toda regla que les dejaba sin respiración y totalmente empapados. Pero el día elegido estaba lleno de chocolate caliente, leña en la chimenea y risas, muchas risas.

Con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, cruzó rápidamente la salada carretera y saltó un montículo de nieve acumulada en un lateral de la acera. Caminando con más cuidado sobre los adoquines, habiendo tenido ya malas experiencias con las placas de hielo que se formaban sobre ellos y no queriendo volver a estar todas las Navidades con una escayola en la muñeca por una mala caída, se arrebujó más aún bajo todas las capas de ropa que llevaba y apretó el paso todo lo que su propia seguridad le permitía. Había tenido que aparcar lejos porque estaba la calle llena. No le extrañaba, era la noche anterior a Nochebuena y todo el mundo salía a los bares para reunirse con los amigos y celebrar las vacaciones. En el caso de la detective, había quedado con los de la comisaria para beber un par de cervezas y celebrar el cierre de uno de los casos más difíciles e importantes de las carreras de muchos policías que, sin querer, se habían visto implicados en él.

Suspiró, aliviada, cuando pudo escuchar el murmullo quedo de los gritos y risas que salía a través de la puerta cerrada del Dirty Robber y vio su aliento formar una pequeña nube de vaho frente a su cara. De pequeña, le encantaba tratar de hacer figuritas o fingir con sus hermanos que iban fumando para sentirse mayores. Sacudió la cabeza sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de la cara y empujó la pesada puerta del bar, siendo recibida con el clamor de los policías al verla aparecer y un golpe de calor que hizo que enseguida comenzara a quitarse capas de ropa hasta quedar con un jersey. Sin saber quién ni cómo, se encontró con una cerveza ya encajada en la mano y recibiendo palmaditas en la espalda a medida que atravesaba aquella masa de uniformados para llegar a una de las mesas del fondo, donde Korsak y Frost la saludaron con una ligera inclinación de sus botellines. Se sentó con un suspiro y una mueca.

\- Madre mía, está toda la comisaría aquí.

\- Ya te digo, antes fui al baño y un tío que no he visto en mi vida me trató como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida – replicó el más joven de los detectives rascándose la nuca y sonriendo cálidamente a su compañera.

\- Seguro que fue porque le gustabas, ¿por qué sino te iba a abordar en el baño? – repuso Korsak tratando de picar a Frost, quien puso los ojos en blanco y le ignoró.

Jane sonrió, encontrando en aquella rutina la comodidad que su recibimiento le había quitado. No era una mujer de grandes masas, ella con sus dos amigos y su familia era feliz. Y si bien su familia era italiana y eso suponía grandes celebraciones hasta por los sucesos más nimios, eran sangre de su sangre, no es algo que se pueda escoger o cambiar libremente.

\- Así que… - dijo para iniciar una conversación. - ¿Algún plan en especial para estas Navidades?

\- ¿Te refieres a si conseguimos que no nos llamen para un asesinato? – inquirió Korsak arqueando las cejas.

\- Colega, tú siempre tan negativo – se quejó Frost.

\- En el caso de que consigamos que no nos llamen – se corrigió la morena rodando los ojos.

\- Entonces, la respuesta es no. Lo de siempre, cenaré y beberé cerveza con Barney Miller – No parecía disgustado con su plan, aunque este solo involucrara a su perro.

\- Sabes que en casa de los Rizzoli siempre hay una silla de sobra, ¿no? – Le ofreció la detective – Solo avisa antes a mi madre para que no entre en estado de pánico por la comida.

\- Yo voy a casa de mi madre y Robin, quizá me quede allí hasta después de año nuevo ya que hace mucho que no las veo – contestó Barry tras el asentimiento agradecido del veterano.

Un par de cervezas más tarde, el Dirty Robber había reducido a la mitad sus clientes policías porque se habían ido buscando pastos más verdes pero el espacio libre había sido ocupado pronto por más gente que había visto el bar abarrotado e iban en busca de calor humano. Y vaya si hacía ahí dentro calor. Hacía tiempo que el jersey de punto de Jane yacía tirado de cualquier forma sobre el asiento y sus mejillas mostraban el rubor típico de tres botellines de cerveza. Se abanicó con una mano mientras se recuperaba del ataque de risa tras un chiste particularmente malo que había contado Frost y se secó una lágrima que amenazaba por caer por el rabillo de su ojo. Sujetándose el estómago, le dio un empujón cariñoso a su compañero en el brazo.

\- Como vuelvas a contar un chiste tan malo te pego – amenazó con la voz todavía temblorosa por la falta de aire.

\- ¡Pero si te has reído!

\- Aun así…

Barry alzó las manos indicando que no hacía promesas que no podría cumplir y le dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente. Dado que a la mañana siguiente le tocaba conducir, tras la primera cerveza había decidido pasarse a algo más light. Jane tendría que seguir su ejemplo pero su amor por el botellín era demasiado fuerte y estaba tan fresquita que daba lástima renunciar a ella por algo caliente. Miró rápidamente el reloj con un giro de muñeca y se dio cuenta de que hacía rato que debería estar en casa.

\- Bueno, chicos, se acabó lo que se daba – comenzó a excusarse, recuperando su jersey y metiendo los brazos dentro de la gruesa tela. El sonido del exterior quedó ligeramente amortiguado mientras buscaba el agujero para sacar la cabeza.

\- ¡Venga, Jane, no seas aguafiestas! – estaba protestando Frost.

\- Quédate un poco más – decía al mismo tiempo Korsak.

\- Chicos, mañana tengo que ir pronto a casa de mi madre para ayudarla con la comida si no quiero que me esté lanzando miradas dolidas durante toda la cena.

\- Yo tengo que salir de viaje y, sin embargo, aquí estoy – señaló el más joven de los detectives, abarcando con un gesto vago al bar.

\- Ya sabéis cómo es mi madre – dijo la detective con una mueca.

Sus compañeros no pudieron rebatírselo y se encogieron de hombros ligeramente.

\- ¿Solo una cerveza más? – pidió Vince. – La última, para brindar por un año nuevo.

Jane dudó, demasiado tentada por la idea. Pero sabía que si se quedaba no iba a ser la última sino la primera de muchas y como llegara con resaca a casa a la mañana siguiente… No quería ni pensarlo. Sacudió la cabeza y cogió su botellín de la mesa, dándose cuenta de que le quedaba un poco todavía. Lo hizo chocar con las bebidas de sus amigos y se tragó el culín de cerveza. Con una sonrisa ladeada, alzó la botella vacía.

\- ¡Por el 2015! – dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que se la oyera en todo el bar.

Rápidamente una sucesión de voces corearon su brindis y el Dirty Robber se llenó del sonido de cristal contra cristal.

\- Hala, misión cumplida – bromeó mientras se ponía la cazadora con la caballerosa ayuda de Frost.

Se despidió de ambos hombres con sendos abrazos y una felicitación navideña susurrada quedamente al oído. Con un último gesto, se perdió entre el tumulto abriéndose paso hacia la puerta. Distraída, empujó justo cuando, en la calle, alguien tiraba de la misma. Jane perdió el equilibrio, la fuerza que había aplicado para abrir la puerta lanzándola hacia delante cuando esta se abrió prácticamente sola. Trastabilló y se vio a sí misma de morros en el montículo de nieve de la acera pero unas manos firmes rodearon sus brazos y la mantuvieron en pie.

La detective agradeció aquel punto fijo y se sujetó a su vez, enderezándose, las mejillas coloradas de pura vergüenza. Alzó la mirada para darle las gracias a su salvador, encontrándose con unos preciosos ojos verde avellana que la miraban por debajo de unas largas pestañas con una mezcla de preocupación y velada diversión. Jane se quedó momentáneamente trastocada, sin saber qué decir, perdida en el halo que rodeaba la cabellera rubia de la mujer parada frente a ella, salpicada por los copos de nieve que caían incesantemente; en los labios ligeramente rosados que estaban curvados en una sonrisa curiosa; en los rasgos delicados de su rostro así como las cálidas manos enguantadas que todavía seguían agarrándola. Sorprendida, la morena se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba agarrando a la extraña.

Se sonrojó más aún. La puerta del bar seguía abierta, sujeta por un pie enfundado en una delicada bota con tacón. _¿Cómo demonios no se rompe un pie yendo con eso por la nieve y el hielo?_ , no pudo evitar preguntarse.

\- Gracias, me has salvado de un buen golpe – habló por fin, agradeciendo que no le temblara la voz tanto como ella, y no precisamente de frío. Su estómago se había convertido de repente en una colmena de abejas asesinas.

\- Un placer – contestó la mujer con voz dulce y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Jane parpadeó varias veces, comenzando a creer que aquella rubia tan perfecta no existía, que era una ilusión suya causada por el alcohol y que los de dentro debían de estar viéndola hablar sola y estarían pensando que estaba loca. Y hablando de los de dentro…

\- ¡Qué alguien cierre esa maldita puerta! – gritó una voz anónima.

\- ¡Qué se escapa el gato!

\- ¡Rizzoli! – exclamó entonces el dueño del bar. La aludida dio un brinco, girando rápidamente sobre sus talones para encarar a Brian sin darse cuenta de su gesto ligeramente protector de cubrir a la mujer parada tras ella. El robusto hombre ataviado con un delantal blanco salpicado de manchas de cerveza sonrió de oreja a oreja con picardía. - ¡Tenemos otras ganadoras, señoras y señores! – gritó entonces girándose hacia los clientes con los brazos abiertos.

Jane se giró hacia la rubia con un gesto confuso, buscando qué se había perdido, pero el rostro de la mujer tenía la misma expresión perpleja que el suyo.

\- ¿Qué premio? – inquirió con la cabeza hecha un lío.

Por toda respuesta, Brian se limitó a señalar algo por encima de sus cabezas. La detective, acostumbrada desde pequeña a ir mirando al suelo al andar, no se había fijado en el ramillete de muérdago colgado sobre el marco de la puerta, justo entre ella y su salvadora. Palideció, tragando saliva notablemente y trabando miradas con aquellos ojos verde avellana que la tenían cautivada.

\- Oh… - exclamó la rubia.

\- No tenemos por qué… - empezó a decir, tartamudeando. ¡ _Échale un par de ovarios, Rizzoli!,_ se regañó mentalmente. - ¿No hay algo que se pueda hacer para…? – le preguntó al dueño.

Este volvió a señalar en lugar de contestarla, esta vez a una hoja pegada en el cristal de la puerta, de cara al interior. En ella, con letras hechas a ordenador, bien grandes y en negrita, se podía leer: **“EL QUE SE NIEGUE QUEDA OBLIGADO A PAGAR UNA RONDA PARA TODO EL BAR”**. Con una ligera sensación de desmayo, la detective vio a la gran masa expectante enlatada en el interior del Dirty Robber. _¡El sueldo de un mes!_

Resopló, sin saber qué hacer, buscando apoyo en la esbelta figura de su acompañante.

\- Odio esta tradición – masculló mirando al suelo, restregando un montículo de nieve por el suelo con la punta de la bota.

\- ¿Sabes que, en realidad, esto es algo que inventaron los griegos? – soltó de golpe la mujer.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Sonó sorprendida, aquello era lo último que se esperaba. Su acompañante pareció complacida con su reacción porque asintió vigorosamente.

\- Creían que ayudaba a las mujeres a tener hijos, aunque nosotros lo hemos heredado de una costumbre inglesa popularizada en el siglo XVIII. Concebían el muérdago como un objeto mágico que podía ayudar a la joven besada a encontrar su amor verdadero.

Jane la miró fijamente, parpadeando. No es que no apreciara aquella lección histórica, sino que esperaba que dijera algo que la ayudara a decidir qué hacer en vez de soltarle un comentario wikipediano.

\- Entonces… - empezó a decir arrastrando las letras mientras debatía consigo misma - ¿Vamos a medias? – le preguntó, dubitativa. ¿Y si ella sí que quería besarla? _¿Por qué iba a querer besarme? ¡Mírala! ¡Es obviamente hetero! ¡Y preciosa! ¡Y…! Basta, Rizzoli._

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Si no lo hacemos tenemos que invitar al bar entero a una ronda – explicó Jane señalando el cartel por encima de su hombro con el pulgar.

Desde el interior, los clientes habían ido susurrándose su apellido de unos a otros y estaban empezando a corearlo. La detective sintió que le iba a estallar la cara de lo roja que estaba.

\- Parece que les vas a decepcionar mucho si no me besas – comentó la rubia ladeando la cabeza en un gesto adorable, una sonrisa jugando en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Me da igual – se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. – No voy a obligarte…

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que me estés obligando?

Con un paso que Jane no vio venir, la mujer redujo el ya escaso espacio que las separaba. El vaho de sus alientos se entremezclaba, formando una sola nube, y la morena no pudo evitar maravillarse por ese detalle antes de perder toda capacidad del habla cuando unos ojos verde avellana oscurecidos se clavaron en los suyos. Sintió las manos enguantadas de la rubia deslizarse por su cintura, pegándola más a ella, sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada de la de la detective. Con las respiraciones entrecortadas, ambas acusaron la diferencia de altura. Entonces los brazos de la mujer estuvieron en su cuello, tirando ligeramente de ella hacia abajo.

Sus labios se encontraron a medio camino y los vítores estallaron tras ellas, pero el mundo comenzó a girar a una velocidad vertiginosa a medida que sus bocas se rozaban, que sus dientes encontraban labios que mordisquear y que sus manos se enredaban en cabelleras húmedas por los copos de nieve. Solo existían ellas, pero tan intrínsecamente entrelazadas que cualquiera que pasara por allí en ese momento no habría sabido diferenciar dónde empezaba una y dónde la otra. La atrevida lengua de la detective salió a probar suerte y, cuando la rubia le garantizó el acceso y comenzó a juguetear con la de Jane, un gemido escapó, aunque ninguna de las dos habría sabido decir de la garganta de quién salió. La tierra redujo la velocidad, devolviéndolas a la entrada del Dirty Robber, con los gritos y las súplicas de “¡otro, otro, otro!” de fondo. Un último beso con sabor a sonrisa y ambas mujeres se separaron con las mejillas encendidas y las comisuras de los labios enrojecidas.

Sus ojos se encontraron por quincuagésima vez en menos de media hora y sendas sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros. Entonces la mirada verde avellana de la mujer se desvió ligeramente hacia alguien dentro del bar.

\- Mejor voy entrando – se disculpó ligeramente avergonzada, mordiéndose el labio inferior y atrapando la atención de la detective en esa zona.

Jane estaba demasiado paralizada para decir nada, todo su cuerpo cosquilleando.

\- Encantada de conocerte, Rizzoli – ronroneó la rubia. Y, con una última mirada acompañada de una sonrisa, apartó el pie que mantenía la puerta abierta y entró en el Dirty Robber soportando estoicamente las burlas y las felicitaciones.

La morena pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y regresó al interior del bar, siendo recibida de nuevo por una ovación y demasiados comentarios groseros que decidió ignorar. Llegó hasta el asiento en el que una mujer asiática con gafas de pasta negra y aspecto inteligente revolvía el palito de su Martini y la otra mujer rubia, _su_ mujer rubia, acababa de ordenar una copa de vino tinto.

Jane esbozó una sonrisa insegura ante la mirada entre divertida y sorprendida de la mujer de gafas, y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a su acompañante. Esta se giró y su cara fue una mezcla de emociones al verla ahí parada, pero predominaba la alegría.

\- Lo siento, no podía irme sin saber tu nombre – se disculpó un poco avergonzada.

\- Maura – contestó la rubia con voz cálida. – Maura Isles.

\- Jane – replicó la detective con una sonrisa torcida.

Se miraron fijamente por más tiempo del políticamente correcto hasta que la morena carraspeó, bruscamente consciente de la presencia de la otra mujer y de que estaba arruinándoles la velada.

\- Perdón, ya me voy. Ha sido un placer, Maura, y gracias de nuevo por lo de antes – No especificó porque ni ella misma sabía si se refería al beso o a que la había salvado de caerse.

\- El placer ha sido mío – respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa.

La detective correspondió a su gesto una vez más, insegura, y giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a marcharse.

\- ¡Jane! – la llamó Maura. – Quizá quieras mirar en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta cuando llegues a casa – sugirió, guiñándole un ojo antes de retornar su atención a su acompañante.

Confusa pero sin poder quitarse la maldita sonrisa de la cara, empujó con ganas la pesada puerta de madera del Dirty Robber, lanzándole una última mirada al ramillete de muérdago. Sintiéndose eufórica y para nada cansada, caminó balanceándose soñadoramente hasta el coche y, una vez estuvo en su interior y con la calefacción saliendo a través de las rejillas a tope para deshacer la ligera capa de hielo que se había formado sobre los cristales, palpó el bolsillo derecho de su cazadora. A través de los guantes pudo sentir la rectangular superficie de un papel o…

\- Una tarjeta – murmuró en voz alta.

Enderezó el trozo de cartón de un blanco cremoso y leyó las letras impresas en elegantes letras negras: Maura Isles, Jefa del Departamento Forense de Massachusetts. ¡Forense! ¡Era forense! Casi brincando de la emoción, giró la tarjeta entre los dedos y vio el número de teléfono pulcramente escrito en la parte de atrás. Encendió el coche con la misma maldita, ancha, enormemente tonta, sonrisa pegada de manera permanente en la cara, y cuando comenzaron a sonar villancicos en la radio, subió el volumen y se puso a cantar sin prejuicio alguno. ¡Esas Navidades sí que iban a ser mágicas!


End file.
